lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lisbeth Gaimen
' Lisbeth Gaimen' is the daughter of two members of a once wealthy house in France but she lost her titles and lands when her families lands were destroyed during the Fall of France and she was sent as a baby to the lands of Lucerne to keep her safe eventually ending up a ward of House Swan. Lisbeth Gaimen would come to marry Walrod Gaimen as a replacement for his previous wife who died, and this would make her a member of House Gaimenand she fell in love with his son Konstantin secretly having Konstantine's children and never actually sleeping with Walrod. Konstantine and Lisbeth have two children together in the form of Odilia, and Thomas Gaimen of which Odilia has been sent to Highgarden to be a lady in waiting for Margaery Tyrell while Thomas is still a young boy at the time of Burning Dreams. Lisbeth Gaimen was born into House Gaimen during the attack on Andorra. Her family was dominent in Aquintaine and for this reason they were directly in the path of the incoming Orcish horde after they bypassed the defences of Andorra. She was less then a month old when her families castle was attacked, and during the siege she was snuck out of the city through secret tunnels and she was taken by a servent to the Kingdom of Lucerne as the servent was continuesly forced to avoid the more numerous Orcish forces. Eventually the servent was struck down by a force of Orcs but Lisbeth was hidden beneath the servents body. After a full day lying under the body she was discovered by the forces of House Swan of whom were travelling north for the Battle of Lyons. She would be sent east with a single retainer and would arrive in Forks. Lisbeth would from this point on be raised alongside Bella Swan, and Jacob Swan but she was closer with Jacob as she never got along well with Bella. Always a quiet girl she would remain somewhat invisible until she would come to marry Walrod Gaimen as the replacement for his previous wife who died during the Fall of Tree Hill. History Early History Lisbeth Gaimen was born into House Gaimen during the attack on Andorra. Her family was dominent in Aquintaine and for this reason they were directly in the path of the incoming Orcish horde after they bypassed the defences of Andorra. She was less then a month old when her families castle was attacked, and during the siege she was snuck out of the city through secret tunnels and she was taken by a servent to the Kingdom of Lucerne as the servent was continuesly forced to avoid the more numerous Orcish forces. Eventually the servent was struck down by a force of Orcs but Lisbeth was hidden beneath the servents body. After a full day lying under the body she was discovered by the forces of House Swan of whom were travelling north for the Battle of Lyons. She would be sent east with a single retainer and would arrive in Forks. Lisbeth would from this point on be raised alongside Bella Swan, and Jacob Swan but she was closer with Jacob as she never got along well with Bella. Always a quiet girl she would remain somewhat invisible until she would come to marry Walrod Gaimen as the replacement for his previous wife who died during the Fall of Tree Hill. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members Relationships Konstantin Gaimen See Also : Konstantin Gaimen Category:Frank Category:People Category:Human Category:House Swan Category:House Gaimen